The invention relates to a method and a device for detecting road lanes. An important component of driver assistance systems which for example are used to regulate interim distance or to keep the vehicle in lane is the prediction of the road lane. Different approaches are offered as solutions in publications. DE 10327869 discloses a navigation system with road lane information in which road map data is stored with road lane information in a storage element and in addition, the road in front of the vehicle is recorded. The data records are compared in order to determine the position and the road lane of the vehicle.
As an alternative, camera systems are frequently used for the purpose of finding the road lane. For example, in DE 102004003502, a method and a device for assisting the guidance of a motor vehicle are presented. The vehicle environment is recorded with a camera. In order to evaluate the image data, specified search windows are used in which the road markings are detected. The maximum number of available search windows is determined subject to the situation. This method offers the advantage that a road lane can continue to be detected even when driving around corners or changing lane.
An object of the present invention is to detect the road lane of a motor vehicle in a rapid and reliable manner.